Saying Goodbye
by siredtodamonsalvatore
Summary: Hazel says her final goodbye to Augustus, unaware her parents were to do the same to her months later. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

I woke to a call in the middle of the night, (around 1am maybe?) and when I saw the caller ID, I knew.  
'Hazel,' I heard his father's broken voice on the other end. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

'No. Not yet.' He whispered. 'He wants to see you.'  
I left a note for my parents in case they woke up.

_'Going to say goodbye.'_

Kept it short and simple, they'd understand.

The drive over to the hospital was torture, what was I going to say? What would HE say? I tried making a mental note of what to say; he changed my life? No, that's not true. My life is still the same as it was before I met him. Minus the being a virgin part, or being in love. But that's not life changing.

The hospital was not open unless it was an emergency, so I was fretting over how I would get in. My anxiety calmed after I saw his sister outside, waiting for me, I presumed.

There he was. Lying on his death bed, _like me, eventually._ His eyes were open, and I studied them, knowing this was the last time I would ever get to see them. 'Hazel Grace.' He said his voice weak.  
_I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry… Shit._

'Would you give us a moment?' he asked his family, they looked at bit hurt, but they respected him and left.

'Okay?' I asked and he chuckled.  
'We both know I'm not okay.' He smiled faintly.

'I know. It would be good to hear it though.'  
'Okay.' He whispered.

I grasped one of his weak hands in both of mine and kissed it gently. My vision began to blur thanks to my tears. And my mouth was doing that ugly wobbling thing it does when you try not to cry. 'I'm sorry I have to leave you.' He said beginning to cry himself. I shook my head, 'don't apologise it's not your fault. I just wish we had more time.'  
'Don't we all, Hazel Grace. "Time is what we want most, but what we use worst." as William Penn would say.'

I breathed in deeply, trying to stop the flow of tears and calm down. I hated crying in front of people. 'Hazel Grace, can you kiss me?' I nodded and leaned down slowly, giving him a longish chaste kiss. 'I love you.' I whispered against his lips.  
'And I love you.'

The hospital drugged him, so he would be knocked-out when he dies. Hours later his long deep breaths changed to short, raspy breaths, until they eventually slowed down to nothing.

How am I going to survive in a world without Augustus Waters?

**A/N: I know I'm not the best writer and this is really short but this is sort of what I wanted to happen when Augustus died. Also, I forgot if Augustus was at home or in the hospital when he died. **


	2. Chapter 2

Two months after Gus's death, Hazel lay on her own death bed. Her lungs were too weak for her to go on. She was tired of fighting, tired of being in pain.

And there her parents were, standing around her bed crying, holding onto each other. She struggled to open her eyes, wanting to see her parents for the last time. 'We love you Hazel, you can rest now.' Her father said. Her parents, in turn, softly kissed her forehead.

It was then the nurse came in, filling her with morphine, so she could rest without pain. The morphine took over almost instantly, the pain disappearing into nothing. Though she was tired, and so she closed her eyes. She could feel the sheets beneath her, she could hear the sobs wracking her parents, and after what felt like forever, she felt her parents each take one of her hands.

Though she could not move, or talk. She couldn't tell her parents she loved them, or that she would be okay. And so she lay there. And thought about everything she wanted to say, and everything she should have said when she was able to talk.

She felt someone else touch her hand. 'Not long now.' The nurse said gently, feeling Hazel's pulse, which was slowing by the second.

Hazel could feel life slipping away from her. As the minutes passed she notices slight differences. She felt her breathing get shallow; she couldn't feel her parents caressing her hands, though she could feel their presence, and as much as she didn't want to let go, she wanted it all to end.

Not much time had passed, before her parent's sobs started getting softer, as if they were miles away. She knew this was it. She wasn't scared of dying, though she was scared of not knowing what was to happen after she died.

But then she had a thought, a thought that filled her with hope.

Maybe now, she won't have to live in a world without Augustus Waters.


End file.
